Knights Song
by Willow Tracy
Summary: When KITTs soul creators family dies, Michael is sent to investigate. But the creator is a young woman who seems to be bent on giving him a hard time. Can KITT cool the woman before she gets herself killed? Please R
1. aimez is Le cle

_Disclaimer: Dont own them. Wish I did._

* * *

_**Knights Song**_

**_By: Willow Tracy_**

_**Chapter 1**_

_aimez is Le cle_

KITT looked like a marvel running down the lonely country street at 2 am. It was quiet. KITT liked quiet. It meant Michael was asleep...and for once...safe. Michael had the chair reclined back against the back seat. His jacket pulled over his shoulder sheilding his face a bit. But his breathing was soft, and smooth. A soft rythem with sometimes beat in unison with the surveillance mode that would occasionally bleep on the dash.

A soft ring echoed in the confined space. Michael opened one eye...then closed it again.

"Who is it KITT?" He asked groggily.

"Its Devon, Michael. Shall I tell him your...detained?" KITT asked. Michael sat up.

"Nah...I need to wake up any ways." He said inclined his seat and pushed a few buttons.

"Hello Devon." Michael said in his usual high pitched voice.

"Good morning Michael." He said cheerily. "I'm sorry for calling at such an ungodly hour. But I felt the need to ask you to bring KITT in."

"What...why. Is there something wrong?" Michael asked and swept his eyes over to KITTs voice box. Michael sometimes associated it with a face.

"I'm sure if there was anything wrong with him Michael, KITT would have automatically have told you. But no...We have someone here that wants to look over him. His yearly thurough maintenance job." Devon said. Michael sighed and looked back around at Devon.

"We're approximatly 34 miles from home base Devon. We can get there in 13 minutes." KITT said. Devin smiled.

"Splendid." He said and looked at Michael. "I'll see you when you arrive." Devon said and closed the line.

"So I'm finally going to meet your...maker then huh? Not just programmer, or engineers...the actual person who thought you up." Michael asked. KITT was silent for a few minutes before answering.

"I guess you would call her a...mother." He said. Michael smiled.

"Its a girl?" Michael asked. KITT was silent again.

"Yes...younger then you. From what the grand journal of science said about her...she was a child prodigy. She's 20 now." KITT announced. Michael was visibly impressed. "Don't even think about it Michael." KITT said which surprised Michael. KITT never went in between him and a female. "She's off limits for one reason. She's a widow." KITT admitted.

"You mean she was married at such a young age?" Michael asked in amazement. KITT made somewhat of a noise that sounded a bit like a sigh. Something he had learned from Michael.

"And a mother...both child and father died in a house fire a few months ago." KITT said a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Well it seems she's doing okay now. I mean she's back at work." Michael said taking the turn into the foundations gates. The gaurd immediately allowed them in.

"So it would seem Michael...but she's been drowning herself in her work." KITT said as Michael pulled KITT around the drive and to a stop.

"KITT...I have a feeling my visit here...isn't just for your over hall." Michael said and KITTs response wasn't anything but expected.

"I believe so too Michael. Be careful around her though...shes a sure shot, and has a bad attitude." KITT warned as Michael waved his hand discursively as he walked into the door of his home. KITT pulled around to the garage and backed in.

A young girl stood by a computer typing something in. She took a look at the second screen, and narrowed her eyes. "

I'm sure the damage Michaels put you through is extensive." She said looking through the papers on a clipboard. She smiled at KITT. "Anything I should know about before I start?" She asked proudly to her creation.

"No Nora." KITT answered.

* * *

Devon looked at Michael. "Arson?" Michael exclaimed. 

"I'm afraid so. As far as we know there were no clues." Devon said and picked up the case file handing it to Michael. "I should like for you and KITT to investage further." Devon asked.

"Devon this is really going to hurt Mrs. Frost for bringing this..." Michael said until the door slammed open.

"What the hell have you been doing to poor KITT? Running him through mud pools?" Nora Yelled

"Mrs. Frost if I may..." Devon began only to be quieted.

"No you may not." She shot back. throwing something at Michael. Michael ducked as the mud filled tube hit the wall and slid to the carpeted floor.

"Whats wrong with you?" Michael yelled back.

"His radiator is completely clogged with gunk. His intake valves are so full of dirt and sea weed...SEA WEED...HOW THE HELL...!" She pulled something out of her pocket and looked at it. "From my notes he should have shut down long ago Devon." She yelled and balled up the paper and threw it too at Michael this time it hit his shoulder. "How long has he been running without his oil being changed?" She asked. " The oil inside him has crystallized." She said disbelieving. Michael blushed he had told him that Bonnie had changed it a few months ago. He then thought he should try his charm on her. Perhaps charm her savageness into a purr like he would most likely do to the women he met.

"KITT was right you are a pistol." He said which only offended her.

"For your stupidity KITTs stuck here for a month...ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!!!" She yelled and slammed the door behind her storming down the hall. Michael looked at Devon.

"I feel like I've just been scolded by my mother." Michael said in aww.

"Well she is...KITTs mother. She's only protecting him." Devon said as he looked over a few papers. "It was your fault though." Devon announced Michael groaned and walked out.


	2. koigokoro kyuusho

_**Knights Song**_

_**By: Willow Tracy**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**koigokoro kyuusho**_

****Michael walked out of the bathroom carrying a side bag perhaps filled with his personals and back into the bedroom. He stopped mid yawn when he heard rock music coming from the garage. He slowly peaked from his window down at the garage. He could see it opened. He smiled seeing a woman with bright blond hair, a skimpy looking yellow top and a matching yellow bottom. She tried to dance to the music, but she didn't really act in style. She burst out laughing when a boy in black rode up on a motorcycle and looked at her.

"Oh my god that looks terrible."

"Well you look terrible." She laughed and walked back into the garage.

"KITT whats going on down there?" Michael asked. KITT was silent for a second before he answered.

"It seems my makers mechanics like...rock and roll music...as much as you." He said and went silent for a few more seconds. "Its embarrassing really." KITT said Michael chuckled.

"I'm on my way down." Michael announced and walked down the stone steps to the balcony toward the garage. He looked inside seeing five girls sitting around KITT and two boys pulling down box after box. Nora walked out from a room in the back carrying a few blue rolls of paper board. More then likely skimatics.

"Alright girls come here." Nora said. The girls walked around to KITTs hood. "Hey KITT Imma turn your hood into a desk for a second okay." Nora announced kissing her hand and placing it down on KITT near his scanner and smiled at him lovingly. Michael blinked.

'I think...he's the reason she's working so hard.' Michael whispered to no one.

"Just please don't smudge the put to many finger prints on me." KITT said adoring the attention they were giving him. Michael smiled. Nora reminded him of Bonnie. To bad Bonnie wasn't KITTs mechanic. She was just a programmer.

"Don't worry hun we won't do to much damage. Even if we do..we can fix it." Nora said and pulled out a few blue prints and scattered them. One of which blew off his hood and flew to Michaels feet. Michael picked it up and walked toward them. A girl with bright blue hair ran over and looked up at him.

"Um...thats mine." She said and smiled. "You must be Michael Knight?" She asked.

"Yeah...yeah I am." He said and looked at the blue print. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shin. He looked up to find that the blue haired girl had kicked him.

"Thats for fucking up KITT." She said snatched the blue print and walked back into the garage.

"Sorry about that...most of everyone in there are a bit testy." The black wearing boy said. He looked quite young.

"So I've noticed." Michael said rubbing his sore leg. "Who are they?" Michael finally asked. The man held out his hand. "I'm Richard. You'll find fast that none of us have last names. We refuse to tell anyone. All of us except our boss Mrs. Frost." Richard said and walked into the garage. "Which from what I've heard you've met her already." He laughed. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Yeah...her and her attitude." Michael said and looked around the room.

"The blue haired girl is the one you've got to look out for. She's more or less a tomboy. Loves mud, climbing trees...that sort of thing." He said pointing to the blue haired girl, she had a shirt that showed her midsection very well. As well as a pair of baggy pants that you could perhaps fit fifty 20 oz bottles in each leg. "Her name is Christy." He said and pointed to another girl

"The red head over there is the quiet one. She's the one that came up with KITTs name." He said Michael knew now that KITT was listening it. The red head looked up seeing Michael. She blushed and looked away. "She's Emily." Emilys clothing looked somewhat like Christys except the fact that her cloths were a bit longer and she wore bangles.

"The brown haired girl over there is the book worm. Shes the one that looks through the books and such. She's a very good artiest and seems to love to catch you off gaurd with taking your picture...her favorite...the out of bathroom picture. Catches me once a week at least." Richard laughs. "Her fault." He chuckled and smiled. "Her name is Abitha."

"The blond over there is a freelancer. She can do anything and everything, if she doesn't know it...she'll learn, and fast." He smiled as he looked at Michaels face. "As far as you dating any of her...don't even think about it...she's mine." He laughed and sighed. "My sister that is." He smiled as he looked at Michael. "Her name is Stacy."

"The guy over there is our maintenance crew. If we're out of something he goes to get it." He didn't take to much pride in talking about the boy. "He doesn't do a very good job of it frankly. But is name is Daniel." He said and walked over to the girls.

"Hello girls." He announce himself.

"Hey Richy." They all said in unison. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Have fun KITT." Michael said.

KITT exclaimed. "I'm completely professional Michael. I would ne...ooo." He stopped as Nora pulled off the blue prints and Stacy began to wipe the finger prints off his hood. KITT revved once or twice and stopped. "Sorry." KITT said.


	3. Evils Within

_**Knights Song**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Evils Within**_

Sirens echoed through the outskirts of town. A white limo stopped on a small bridge. The driver jumped out just as soon as it stopped and opened the back door. A man that looked extradinarily like Michael climbed out. Garthe Knight. The only difference was an scar over his right eye. An injury sustained when Goliath fell into the water after falling from the cliff. Regretfully Goliath didn't survive, but its two occupants did.

Garthe climbed down the small hill under the bridge toward the likes of a wreckage. Garthe bent down and gathered up a few pieces of metal. He then stood up and handed it to the limo driver.

"Give this to my engineers...have them attach it to Goliath 3. I want it operational by morning." He spat and turned to smile as the driver huffed it back up the hill and into the limo.

"Soon my brother...my vengeance will be completed." He said happily. "But first I take away that car. Without it...your nothing." He laughed and climbed back up into the limo once again as the driver turned it around and drove fast back down the road and into town.

**_A few Hours Pass_**

"I want my machine...now." Garthe growled at the mechanic who had been charged with regretting Goliath.

"Its almost finished sir. We've got the AI set up if you want to check it out, but we're putting the last coat on now. You should have it within the hour." A man with a name that read Bud on it.

"Good." Garthe said and climbed up into the cabin and turned on the onboard AI.

"KARR? Can you hear me?"

"Michael Knight...Why did you wake me?" KARRs all to familiar voice echoed throughout the bay.

"I am not Michael Knight. He's a copy. I'm Garthe Knight his Nemesis." He said with a smile.

"Nemesis...hum..." KARR thought clearly.

"I've given you a new chance KARR, a new Body that has beaten that...KITT before." Garthe said and smiled. "Work for me...and we can beat them together."

"What about after?" KARR asked. Garthe shrugged trying to act like a business man.

"Whatever you will." Garthe said and smiled.

"I'm going to get my revenge...on that factory model reject." KARR said just as the mechanic fearfully walked up to Garthe.

"Sir...we uh...we have a problem." He said and stopped ringing his hands. "We've got a problem." The mechanic said.

"What!" Garthe barked. "Well it seems we've got decay inside the engine. The only person that can fix it is...well...the person who created it." Bud announced.

"Find her...now" Garthe ordered.

"There is no need Mr. Knight. Nora is back at the foundation. Quaint little thing the Internet is." KARR said. Garthe smiled at turned to his main gaurd.

"Get your best men...we're going hunting." He said and turned and strode off.

* * *

Nora sighed tiredly as she sat back in KITT. "Are you alright Nora?" KITT asked in his usual caring way.

"Of course KITT." Nora said and pushed the seat back and looked at the flashing lights overhead.

"Tired?" KITT asked. Nora just nodded and closed her eyes. KITT brought up his tented windows and closed his doors knowing that Nora preferred the soft seats rather then the bed set in the corner. Nora started to breath softly. Her head was hurting her from the days stress.

"Nora...I've got motion outside the garage." KITT announced.

"Is it Michael? Tell him to go away I'm snoring." She said and turned over nuzzling the seat and closed her eyes.

"Its not Michael...Michaels up in the lounge with Bonnie, and Devon. This is...someone new. I'm going to alert Michael." KITT announced.

"I'll go check it out." Nora said and climbed out.

"No Nora please get back inside." KITT advised.

"I'll be fine KITT don't worry hun." Nora patted his hood and opened the garage door. A dozen men surrounded her.

"Oh...its you." Nora rolled her eyes at Garthe. "Do you mind. I've got work to do." Nora tried to push passed him toward KITT who was revving angrily knowing if he pushed passed these men he could very well kill one.

"Oh no sweetheart. Your coming with me." Garthe grabbed her forearm.

"Let go of me Garthe...or I'll kick your ass like when I was younger." Nora narrowed her eyes.

"No..." He laughed and pushed a gun into her ribs. "I think you're coming with me." Garthe said and smiled his teeth flashing white.

"I said no and I meant it. You and your little toy soldiers can go get them self bent. I've got shit to do." She pulled her arm away and pushed passed a few soldiers touching KITT to reassure him. Garthe grabbed a wrench from the tool chest and popped her pretty good on the back of the head. Nora crashed to KITTs hood out cold.


	4. A Hard Hit

_**Knight Song**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A Hard Hit**_

Nora slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark and dank. Her knees and hands were wet from the floor. Her face was dirty. She looked around. The walls were stone, and the room had no windows.

"I reserved this room for Michael Knight. But...I think it suits you." Garthe said and smiled. To Nora it was a cold, evil smile, with no pity.

"What do you want."

"Goliath." Garthe barked.

"Its gone. Let him die in peace you retched beast." Nora growled back.

"Never...not without Michael Knights blood on its wheels." Garthe smiled. "That little car of his will take its tole too." Garthe said and smiled.

"You leave...my...car alone." Nora stood up to her full height, which wasn't anything amazing next to Garthe who stood an easy 6'1.

"Your car...HA!" Garthe laughed and walked toward the door. "That car...is in MY garage. If you don't fix Goliath...it will be destroyed." Garthe said Noras face fell. She sighed and bit her thumb, thinking.

"Let me speak with KITT." Nora asked and slowly walked toward the door not really wanting a yes or no.

" Be my guest sweetheart." Garthe said and opened the door toward the garage. Nora walked in or rather was shoved in. KITT was sitting in the corner on stilts.

"KITT did they hurt you?"

"I should be asking you that. Your bleeding." KITT said and ran a scan on her. "I see you've got a minor cuncusion. You should lay down." KITT announced.

"She can't...she's got work to do. Nora get to work on Goliath."

"You don't have to Nora. Run get out of here. I'm only reading Garthe here. You can get away." KITT said just as a second automated voice spoke up.

"Not...totally alone my careless counterpart." KARRs voice echoed.

"KARR...but we've distroyed you." KITT gasped. "Nora run now. These two teamed up, they're dangerous."

"If she doesn't KITT...you'll be destroyed. She wouldn't ever allow that." KARR said and laughed evilly.

"No..." KITT said as Nora ran her hand over KITTs hood and climbed up onto the platform and looked into the new Goliath.

Michael walked back and forth within Devons office. His head spinning with possibilities.

"Are you sure Devon...absolutely sure?" Michael asked. Devon nodded and soon regretted it. Devon had an ice pack on his forehead where a nice bruise had formed. Obviously a wound received when he attempted to come to Nora and KITTs rescue.

"Yes Michael, it was Garthe. That maniac is back. How isn't what I'm worried about its why. He's got what he's came for...and its only apparent what he wants. He's going to switch KITTs CPU into Goliath." Devon said.

"He's going to need Nora to help him with that. Perhaps a few other things as well." Devon sighed and sipped at a cup of tea.

"Any clues as to where he might be hiding?" Michael asked.

"Yes...from what his Swiss bank accounts have told us. He's purchased an island near the Florida Keys. A small place.

"Then I'm on my way. I'm going to need a car."

"We have someone from London standing by to escort you." Devon announced.


	5. Unnatural Attraction

_**Knight Song**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Unnatural Attraction**_

3:14 am

Nora wipped her eyes free of the tears that had fallen to her cheeks from the gases letting off her soddering iron. She sighed and pulled herself up to her full height.

"Damn it." Nora said.

"Rest." KARR ordered. Nora looked up at the car turned truck.

"Thought you wanted this done?"

"I want it done right, not sloppy. You can barily see." He said. Noras eyes were red. She'd worked two days straight. She was getting clumsy, she hated clumsy. But she wanted to work, keep her eyes opened. Just incase something happened to KITT.

"Alright." Nora said and leaned forward on the table closing her eyes.

"Theres a bed in your area." KARR offered. Nora slowly opened her eyes.

"I hate beds. I prefur KITTs seats." Nora admited. KITTs scanner turned on at the sound of his name.

"Nora...why don't you go lay down for a little while." KITT asked. Nora smiled a bit.

"Your both against me aren't you?" Nora asked with a soft tired laugh.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." KARR asked. KITT slowly revved.

"Who asked you?"

"Both of you knock it off." Nora argued standing up using KITT to balance herself. To her KITT seemed so warm even though he were metal. Nora turned around and looked at both of them.

"While I'm in this next room, if I hear either of you argueing I'll turn you off...you two are both brothers." Nora said and walked into the room and lay down on the bed. "Stupid bed."

* * *

Michael stood on a branch with binoculars over his eyes. He smiled. A set of headphones on.

"I've got them Devon. KITT seems okay, but she keeps talking to goliathe as if it had its own AI now." Michael said, Devons voice was quiet, but ergant.

"Perhaps he's had Nora create one."

* * *

KARR growled.

"We're not alone." KARR annouced as Garthe walked into the garage.

"What?!" He yelled as he ran over to the huge truck and looked in the radar.

"Who is it?" He asked as KARR said happily.

"Michael Knight." Garthe growled shutting the door on the truck and revved it up slamming through the door. Nora jumped up and ran over to KITT whose door opened just in time for Nora to jump into. KITT however didn't have time enough to close the door when the ceiling collapsed.


	6. Mysterious Stranger

_**Knights Song**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Mysterious Stranger**_

"Move...something. Nora...wake up." Nora heard the soft voice of KITT in the back of her mind.

"Not now KITT...I was having a good dream"

"NO!...Wake up now..." KITT yelled. "You must stay awake." KITT pleaded.

"I'm up...okay." Nora opened her eyes and gasped as she seen the windshield. It was bowing in, and there were spider web style shatters on the left side. "Oh...crap..." Nora yelled. Nora heard a machine roar by. "What..." Nora grabbed for the door handle...it was gone. "Wheres your door?" Nora gasped seeing the hanged that held the door in place. It was gone.

"It was crushed I'm afraid."

"Great I've been yelling at Michael for ruining you, and I go off and do the same thing. I'm brilliant." Nora said and sat back "I'm so sorry KITT." Nora whispered.

"I'm used to it." He said just as he heard Michaels voice over the wrist com.

"KITT...you okay?" He yelled.

"I'm afraid I'm damaged, but operational. I've tried turbo boost, but I'm afraid that we're locked up tight with three minutes of oxygen left. I'm afraid if we try the launch then Nora may not survive."

"Do it KITT." Nora whispered.

"What..." Michael asked unbelieving what he heard.

"I said do it. I have nothing else to live for." Nora said and pushed a few buttons and watched the trajectory launch activate.

"No Nora...Don't be stupid." Michael yelled as KITT started to blast out of the rubble. Noras eyes closed as she held her breath for as long as she could. It took KITT a few seconds to blast out from under there rocky grave.

"Michael hurry. You have to preform CPR." KITT yelled. Michael ran around toward the drivers side and pulled Nora out laying her on the ground. Noras forehead was bloody from getting hit as the ceiling fell. Michael began to do CPR. I didn't take long to hear her cough.

"Did...Did we do it?" Nora asked and turned over a bit to see KITT and smiled before falling back against Michael.

A roar echoed through night. Michael jumped as he saw Goliath a few feet away. Garthe smiling inside the truck.

"Say goodbye Michael Knight." Garthe laughed as he stepped on the gas. A second roar echoed. A motorcycle sped fast in front of Goliath. KARR turned toward the cyclist. The black leather suit shone in the firelight.

"Who are you." KARR demanded. The Cyclist laughed

"They call me 302." The person did a donut and sped toward Goliath. Goliath complied and sped toward 302.

Nora blinked.

"302..." She thought about that and gasped.

"Do you know that person Nora?" KITT asked.

"I...well I..." Nora shook her head confused as she leaned on KITT dizzily.

"Its a girl." Michael said.

"How do you know that Michael?" KITT asked.

"I smell her perfume." He said.

"Only you'd know that Michael." KITT said. Nora looked on.

"Its...odd...I've seen that...bike before."

"Perhaps you created it." KITT offered.

"No...I make cars, My h..." Nora gasped. "Wait...Brent..." Nora ran toward the bike. Michael grabbed her arm and pulled her back toward KITT.

"Whats wrong with you. You'll kill yourself." Michael yelled as she struggled against him.

"Stop...302 was Brents project. That...woman..." Nora kicked Michael in the shins. KITTs voice echoed through Noras mind as if waking her up.

"Nora...please..." KITT pleaded. Nora looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry KITT." Nora touched her cheek as if she were to hot. She looked at her hand. Blood coated the top of her fingers. She looked at Michael. "How bad..." She gasped as she saw the bike sail over Goliath as it ran through the rubble...only to get itself stuck.

"Damn you." KARR yelled. Revving his engine as high as it would go, but his wheels were off the ground.

"Yeah...I guess." Was all the female driver said and turned around and looked at Michael.

"Come on...Lets get you back to the foundation." She said and started to drive.

"Wait..."Nora ran after her. The girl however was already gone. Nora stopped and sighed. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Her head was spinning. She walked back toward KITT.

"Can you drive?" Nora asked Michael.

"I'm sure KITT would rather..." Michael said stepping aside.

"She can't Michael." KITT said.

"Can't what?"

"Drive." KITT said as Nora opened the passenger side door.


	7. Hard Core

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Hard Core**_

The plane smelled of coffee, and that new furniture smell. Michael looked over at Nora who was asleep. KITT was set comfortably in the underbelly of the plane. As much as he hated planes and flying, this was the quickest way to get Nora home...and comfortable. It seemed that the company 302 kept wasn't to good. When Nora asked her a question...302 wouldn't answer her. One of the things that really pissed Nora off was someone not answering questions. Michael was glad she took a little laze time where she could just sleep. The knock to her head wasn't that sever. But it hurt her. The wrap around her head was hanging loosely over her right eye. He'd have to help her fix that when they landed.

302 stood at the front of the plane. On occasions she would walk to the end of the plane and stand there. Michael wished she'd take off the helmet.

"Hey...I'm sure if the Spanish armada was hiding out inside the plane they would have jumped us by now. Why don't you sit down?" Michael offered. Noras eyes cracked open a bit watching 302 look at Michael. "Do your knees not bend that way?" Michael asked. 302 sighed deeply and shook her head.

"I'm thinking." "Oh..." Michael thought of something.

"You know...the chef in the back makes a great lobster salad." Michael stood up. "Why don't I have him make us some?"

"I don't eat sea food." 302 said. Michael blinked and shook his head.

"She doesn't eat Michael...she's not human." Nora whispered and turned over. Michael looked at 302.

"Great...a female KITT. " Michael sat down.

"Thats not so bad Michael." KITTs voice echoed through the watch on his wrist. Michael rolled his eyes.

"I prefer you KITT."

"If I remember correctly Michael...you weren't very happy with me to begin with." KITT offered.

"Yeah...yeah I remember. But I still like you better KITT."

"I'm far more superior then that hunk of junk in the bay." 302 crossed her arms. Michael jumped up only to watch a paper cup come from across the plane and tap against Michaels back.

"Move." Noras voice echoed. A sharp tone caused Michael to cringe. She hated that tone. Also he hated to get hit with paper...even if its just a cup. It seemed to be Noras favorite thing to do.

"Both of you calm down won't you?" Devons voice echoed through the plane.

"Now if you would take your seats I'll brief you on the developments." Devon said as the captains voice echoed. "If you'll sit down and put your seatbelts on we're about to land in fifteen minutes." The captain said.

"Well when the police arrived on Garthes island he and Goliath..."

"KARR." Nora said Devon double took her.

"Pardon me?" "KARRs CPU is in Goliath."

"Dear God." Devon exclaimed and sat back.

"So thats what he had planned." Devon said massaging his forehead and looked down at some papers for a few seconds.

"Don't worry Devon...Goliaths not completed."

"Which means he'll go looking for you again. Devon she has to go to a safe house." Michael said. Devon nodded.

"Yes I'm sure. Michael you and KITT take her to San Diego. You'll have someone meet you there and protect her. " Devon said. Michael just nodded in reply.

" I don't need protecting."

"Yes you do." 302 interrupted.

"I was actually designed to protect you...and I'm not allowed to go beyond my basic programming." 302 said.

"Stupid bitch...go away. I don't need you. Hell I don't even know what you look like under that piece of crap helmet of yours." Nora stood up and tried to stand taller then 302. Which didn't work all to well because 302 stood a good 5'10.

"I'm sorry I don't fit your greatest standards Mrs. Frost. Be that as it may. I can not..." The plane gave a great jolt. Nora fell forward onto 302 who held her tightly.

"Take your seats...number two engines just cut out." 302 said. Nora gasped and looked at Michael.

"I have to get to KITT. He's scared." Nora said pushed 302 to the side and ran toward the door.

" No come back." 302 yelled. Michael followed Nora.

"Come on. We'll be safer in KITT anyways." Michael offered and 302 followed. The plane jolted and veered to the left causing everyone to ram into the side.

"Hurry." 302 yelled and pushed everyone into the door.

"KITT." Nora yelled and touched KITT

"I told you Michael. We should never have gotten onto this plane. I hate planes Michael...I hate them." KITT complained. Nora stroked him.

"Don't worry hun. You'll be just fine." Nora said and watched 302 get onto her bike.

"Get in there." 302 ordered. Nora gasped as she sat in KITT and Michael in the drivers seat. They didn't have time to fasten there seatbelts before the plane began to roll.

"Michael!" Nora yelled as Michael reached over pressing the protect button on KITTs dash.

"Hang on..."


	8. Hold me Dearly

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Hold me Dearly**_

Nora opened her eyes and looked around the place. Her head hurt so much.

" Where..." Her speech was muffled by a bandage wound around her head. She tried to turn her head, but it hurt to even think about it.

"Your awake then?" a female voice whispered. Nora looked slowly around at 302 who sat on the ground leaning against a burnt, bent piece of metal. "We didn't think you would make it. Laying like that for nearly four days." 302 said and handed Nora a cup of something warm, and held her head up. Nora drank deeply from it.

"What is this?" Nora whispered.

"whatever was left from the refreshment area in the plane. " 302 answered. Nora gasped and looked around at the mess surrounding a clutch of trees. Mostly burnt down and black, some still smoldered.

"Michael...KITT?" Nora asked seeing Michael laying on the ground, surrounded by blankets, mud, and soot smothered his face. KITT parked nearly beside him.

"He's breathing." Was all KITT could say. Nora lifted her hand and touched KITTs black body and sighed.

"Its my fault this happened. If I hadn't of gone and had to be as bold as I am...and get myself caught..." Nora closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "I'm such a fool."

"Oh shut up." 302 said and stood up. "We don't need that bullshit now. Right now we need to find a way out of this."

"But how...where are we? KITT...is your navigation systems...4 days you said?" Nora asked and then sighed.

"I'll take that as a no." Nora lay back feeling a soft hand in hers. She slowly turned her head to see Michaels blue eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." It was the nicest thing she's ever said to Michael. She didn't feel like striking up an argument any ways. Besides...what was there to argue about.

"Have we..." She rolled over to look at 302. "What about...what about 9...is it damaged?" Nora asked. 302 stared disbelieving at her.

"How did you?" She looked confused.

"No...he's fine." She said pointing to a tree near a clearing. The bike stood. The silver paint scratched, but it was undamaged.

"Good...Imma need a few parts then...oh don't worry I won't kill him. He'll be fine. I just need a few components to fix KITTs radio. I'll fix him back I promise." Nora said and slowly stood up and gasped as she fell back. Her leg was bloodied up.

"I uh...didn't know...how to fix a leg after it had been impaled." 302 whispered. "9 didn't know either." 302 admitted Nora smiled at her.

"Its alright, I don't really feel it...tell I stand up." Nora stood up on her better leg and hobbled over to KITT.

"You know...Brent never lived long enough to name you properly." Nora said sitting down on KITTs hood and looked around at him. She gritted her teeth seeing the damage done to him.

"Take care of him KITT." Nora said not really knowing what the real damage to Michael was, but knew it was pretty much like her own. "Michael...hang in there okay. Just hold on." Nora said and stood up hopping over to 9.

"9 won't let you touch him. " 302 said.

"Zoe..." Nora said and looked up at 302.

"What...?" "Your name...it'll be Zoe. if you look at 302 backwards...its Zoe." Nora said and smiled.

"Um...okay." 302 said and stood up holding onto Nora as she walked.

"Don't worry I'm sure you know Brent better then me." 302 said.

"You should know the over ride codes."

"Of course. Its his old student ID number." Nora smiled and gasped in pain.

"Maybe you should sit..."

"No...I can't rest...not tell I'm finished." Nora said and sat down next to 9 and began to pull wires, and parts out of him.

* * *

The sun began to rise over the eastern skies.

"So...your name is TOM?" Nora asked.

"Yes maam." TOM replied from speakers just below the speedometer.

"Nora...we have company." KITT said silently pulling up behind her.

"Friendly?" Nora asked. KITT opened his passenger door.

"I don't know. I'm afraid my long range scanners won't allow me to find that out. Its to fuzzy." KITT said Nora looked at TOM who raced on toward 302 who was changing Michaels bandages.

"Hide." He said and 302 picked Michael up. Nora saw the full extent of Michaels injuries. She gasped as she looked at KITT.

"Is it bad?"

"3rd degree burns. He's not...feeling to well either. Nasuea." KITT admitted.

"He'll be fine...Devon will get the best plastic surgeons again. You'll see...he'll be back. Just as annoying and obnoxious." Nora said and giggled.

"Nora...?" KITT asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you ever...intend for me to fall in love?" KITT asked. Noras eyes immediately fell on the red flashing voice box that she always imagined as KITTs face.

"Who?" Nora asked with a smile her eyes fell on 302.

"Her?" Before KITT could answer. Goliath burst through the trees and KITT revved up speeding passed him followed by TOM.

"Follow his tracks. They may lead to a town..." Nora yelled as she tried the communications system. "Devon...do you read me?" Nora yelled

"Dear god child where have you all been?"

"Our plane crashed...Michaels bad, my leg is...pretty much...immobile. The 302 unit is alright, TOM is a little scuffed but okay, KITTs windshield is bowed in, and he's missing a door. Have a burn unit on stand by upon our return." Nora said.

"Burn unit, why?" Devon asked concerned.

"Just do it!" Nora cut communications. Goliath sped toward them faster and faster becoming a battering ram. "KITT are you al right? Your speed...its not up to par. Whats wrong?"

"I'm afraid my tires are a bit...worse for wear. Being in that much damage in one day...and the fires."

"Oh look...a city its...crap..." Nora sighed. If it was one of the worst things Nora hated...it was gambling...and this was the worst town to be. Los Vegas.

"Its going to be hard for him to get Goliath through all that traffic. Even if he does turn KARR into a monster truck." Nora said and smiled.

"We may win yet."


	9. Figures in the Darkness

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Figures in the Darkness**_

Nora looked around the city as they went. Her position in the front seat didn't suit her purpose, not one bit. She would look behind them and cringe.

"He's gaining." Nora yelped as Goliaths bumper connected with KITTs rear.

"I'm afraid your going to be going in the cosmetics shop again KITT."

"I don't care as long as...wait...you've given me an idea. Hold on." KITT veered left connecting with a wire fence and through a recycling plant. Cans scattered all over the place as KITT knocked a bunch of debris for Goliath. In an effort to slow him down. It worked...for a while. But KARR finally just started to barral through them.

"I can't keep this up for much longer." KITT announced

"Then stop...let me out. I'll stall him." Nora said. KITT however didn't. Nora growled. "Stubborn car." Nora yelled. apparently she thought calling KITT a car was a insult. Nora steered the wheel to the left and through a wall. Goliath however didn't see where they had disappeared to. Nora looked at 302. "

Take Michael to the hospital. I'll hold Garthe and KARR off." Nora turned around 302 grabbed her hand. "

No...leave it to me." she whispered. Nora shook her head.

"No...take care of my brothers okay." Nora said. 302 revved her motorcycle.

"Follow me KITT." 302 said. Nora kissed the top of KITTs car.

"I'll be fine. Protect Michael." Nora said and turned running.

Nora ran from her hiding place just as Goliath crashed through a wall. Nora yelled to Garth.

"Whats the matter Garth? Can't fight me on your own...you have to get a 10 ton Behemoth to do it for you?" Nora yelled teasing him. Goliath powered down and Garth stepped out of the cabin.

"You dare taunt me?" He growled. Nora smiled.

"No...I'm making fun of you. Theres a difference." Nora laughed. Garth growled and jumped down from the steps and to the ground. He stalked toward Nora. Nora looked up at him. He was to tall for her liking. She grabbed a piece of already ripped into can and threw it at him and ran. To her delight he followed. Leaving Goliath by himself. Nora ran into another room where the machines stood, exposed.

"You can't run forever Nora. I'll find you, and when I do...I'll kill you."

"Aww and I thought we were becoming great friends." Nora taunted again.

"You bitch!" He yelled and pulled her by her hair toward him putting his arm around her neck while the other pulled out a gun. Nora gasped and struggled. She stepped back and flipped him over her shoulders. She shot rang out clipping into one of the machines turning them on. Nora gasped in pain as she fell onto her broken leg wrong. It popped out of place again and she crumbled to the ground as the stray bullet connected with her side. She screamed in pain.

"Should I stand here and watch you die...or shall I finish you off. If you agree to stay by my side...I can save you." Garth nealed down next to her letting his lips trail hers. Nora growled.

"Go to hell." Nora whispered. Garth slapped her.

"You first." He spat and pushed the gun into her gut.

"Now say...good bye." "Good bye!" Something sailed through the air and emitted a blinding white light. Garth was pushed back into an exposed machine. A yell peirced the night. Nora was shaking.

"She's in shock." KITTs voice echoed. Nora couldn't see, she felt tears running down her cheek. But she wasn't sure if she was crying, or the white light hurting her eyes did it.

"Hang on Nora. I've got you." 302s voice echoed in her ears. She felt someone lift her up and onto something comfortable. The smell was familiar.

"KITT...?" The white blinding light disappeared. She didn't remember anything else that night


	10. The Blues

_**Chapter 10**_

_**The Blues**_

Voices...two...male. She couldn't understand them. She opened her eyes for a second. She screwed her eyes shut, they hurt to much to keep them opened.

"Good evening Mrs. Frost." Someone said. Nora cracked her eye opened just so slightly to see Devon sitting in a chair next to her. He had been talking to the doctor who now was gone.

"How are you feeling?" He asked Nora who softly croaked out. "dizzy." Before closing her eyes again.

"That will pass my dear." he said and patted her hand.

"Shall I speak with the doctor about getting you some medication for it?" Devon asked concerned.

"No thanks." She whispered just as the door opened.

"Hello Michael." Devons cheerful voice echoed in Noras ears.

"Ow..." She whispered.

"I've got her some tylonel Devon. Don't give me that face Nora. KITT ordered them himself." He said and handed them to Devon as he disappeared into the bathroom to get a cup of water. Michael walked back out. Noras eyes were wide open.

"KITT?" Nora whispered.

"Is he alright?" Nora asked.

"I'm fine Nora." KITTs voice echoed through the watch on Michaels wrist.

"What about 302? I never had the time to thank her." Nora admited. "I'm afraid 302 disappeared after you were admited into the hospital." Devon said.

"I should have liked to meet her myself." He said and handed her the pills. Michael helped Nora sit up and drink the water he offered.

"KITT?" "Yes Nora." "You disobeyed me." Nora whispered.

"I'm sorry, but Michael talked me into it." KITT lied. Michael shook his head.

"Didn't." Michael argued.

"I don't care...any fault of Michaels is yours as well KITT. I'm glad you did. I was mistaken...I do have something...someone to live for. You are my family KITT. Your my son." Nora admited. KITT was silent for a few minutes.

"Nora..."

"Yes?" Nora took another sip.

"Please...don't..." KITT started. Noras face went from a smile to a hurt look.

"Don't leave us again." His reply finally finished Noras face broke into a soft smile.

"I never have."

The End.


End file.
